


Benign Dreams

by InVitae



Series: Heritor and Sunderer [1]
Category: Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Rebirth, the calm before the storm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InVitae/pseuds/InVitae
Summary: Pulled from Chaos, back into a world where they are long remembered by few.Reborn, meeting those whose fates intertwine with theirs.
Series: Heritor and Sunderer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070111
Kudos: 3





	Benign Dreams

In the depths of Chaos, a hand reaches towards a lone soul amongst the lost.  
Ones that had been forgotten by time and history.

In the wails of the damned, the dim soul cradled between two palms glows brighter as a woman’s voice whispers in the language of the Astrals.

“Return to us and let your brilliance shine upon our star. Your place and story has yet finished in our dimming world...”

**Author's Note:**

> Short first chapter and Rewrite of my other story. Hopefully will actually finish this and get better at writing lmao
> 
> Also will split into two stories that will most likely be updated simultaneously...


End file.
